Find the range of
\[f(A)=\frac{\sin A(3\cos^{2}A+\cos^{4}A+3\sin^{2}A+\sin^{2}A\cos^{2}A)}{\tan A (\sec A-\sin A\tan A)}\]if $A\neq \dfrac{n\pi}{2}$ for any integer $n.$  Enter your answer using interval notation.
Answer: We can factor the numerator, and write the denominator in terms of $\sin A$ and $\cos A,$ to get
\begin{align*}
f(A) &= \frac{\sin A (3 \cos^2 A + \cos^4 A + 3 \sin^2 A + \sin^2 A \cos^2 A)}{\tan A (\sec A - \sin A \tan A)} \\
&= \frac{\sin A (\sin^2 A + \cos^2 A)(\cos^2 A + 3)}{\frac{\sin A}{\cos A} (\frac{1}{\cos A} - \frac{\sin^2 A}{\cos A})} \\
&= \frac{\sin A (\cos^2 A + 3)}{\frac{\sin A}{\cos A} \cdot \frac{1 - \sin^2 A}{\cos A}} \\
&= \frac{\sin A (\cos^2 A + 3)}{\frac{\sin A}{\cos A} \cdot \frac{\cos^2 A}{\cos A}} \\
&= \cos^2 A + 3.
\end{align*}The range of $\cos^2 A$ is $(0,1).$  (Note that 0 and 1 are not included, since $A$ cannot be an integer multiple of $\frac{\pi}{2}.$)  Hence, the range of $f(A) = \cos^2 A + 3$ is $\boxed{(3,4)}.$